Her mortal best friend
by V.S. Bean
Summary: Annabeth's mortal best friend is in love with her but then he meets Percy. Demigods, San Francisco. Not completed. There's going to be a lot of Percabeth! Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm so sorry guys I haven't been writing as much. I guess it's just because I've been feeling pretty lazy, but you'll be seeing a lot more of me ;) ****Hope you like this, I'm still writing the next chapter, so review and tell me if it's good. Again, let me know about any grammar mistakes or anything like that. Enjoy! :)**

_**James**_

Second period was my least favorite. It was science, and no one but Annabeth likes science. Actually, she loves all her classes because she's like a genius and she's awesome at everything. Yeah, she's my best friend and my crush. I've been trying to find a way to ask her out, but she rejects every guy who tries to hit on her, my thinking was that I'm different, because we're already pretty close. Anyway, homecoming's next week, and it'd be the perfect opportunity to confess my feelings to her. A voice from behind brought me back into reality.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**** I changed the story to where Annabeth isn't dating Percy yet. I guess this'll be set after BOTL but before TLO if that makes sense. Like, they're 15 I think. Yeah. So Sophomore year. **

"Hey! James, it's time to go." Annabeth snapped, "I don't want to be late. Come on."

I crumpled my papers, stuffed them into my backpack, and earned a disgusted look from her. "Alright, alright. What's next?"

"Greek," her stormy gray eyes sparkled with delight. How could she like that class?

"Ugh. I'm like half a step away from failing."

"Well, I'm pulling an A."

"Show-off." This girl loves all her subjects and has an A in every single one of them. I really don't know how she does it. The hallway was packed with teenagers making their way to third period; a group of boys were crowded around the bulletin board, pointing at a piece of paper.

"Looks like swim team tryouts are coming up. Are you trying out?" Annabeth asked, looking back down at her book. If I made it and somehow became captain …she'd be crazy if she didn't fall for me.

"Yeah, I guess. I've always had a thing for swimming."

When we stepped into the classroom, Annabeth and I took our seats next to each other. She looked so gorgeous with her blonde princess curls pulled up messily into a high ponytail, her eyes so analyzing and focused. She was beautiful without even trying.

"Settle down, class. You'll be glad to know we are studying something new today! Can anyone guess?" Ms. Crawford stated, gesturing at a white, marble statue of a Satyr next to her. How come I didn't notice it when I walked in? Annabeth perked up and raised her hand. "Pan, the god of the wild."

"Well done. Do you know anything about Pan?" she asked, pulling up a Powerpoint on the board.

"Oh yes, I know quite a bit about him," Annabeth said with a small smile on her face. From what I've been told, the camp she goes to every year teaches a lot about Greek mythology. I've asked to go multiple times since it sounds so interesting, but she denies me before I even finish the question.

Ms. Crawford looked at her impressively and scrolled to the next slide. "So, we'll only be covering Pan's relationship with Syrinx because we do have to move on to some more stuff for your final exams."

"We're not talking about his disappearance?" Annabeth looked almost…disappointed. That girl loves her Greek mythology.

"No, unfortunately not. How do you know so much about this?" the teacher said, not looking up from her computer screen. Her red cat-eye glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, her graying hair pulled up tight into a bun with a peacock hairpin jutting out the side. Ms. Crawford always had that stern teacher expression etched onto her face, which just seemed to make her look ten years older than she really was. Annabeth is, of course, her favorite student and is the only one in the class who isn't scared of her.

Annabeth gazed thoughtfully at the statue and let a few curls stray from behind her ear. "My summer camp teaches me all that stuff. I find it very interesting."

"That's nice," Ms. Crawford said, obviously a little out of it and losing interest in the conversation. "Onto our lesson now!"

**A/N How'd I do? Tell me in a _review_! (Rhymes)**

**Peace,**

**V.S Bean **


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! A/N And...she is _back_ with another chapter! *The crowd goes wild* Jkjk I'm not that cool. ****Anyway, if you didn't read the important notice in my last chapter because you're a rebel, or you simply didn't see it, I basically changed the plot of my story to where Annabeth isn't dating Percy. A _bit _more elaborated if you go ahead and read it in chapter one. **

_**James**_

Remember how I told you I was half a step away from failing Greek? Well, I guess I lost my balance and stumbled. Half a step. Yeah, I'm failing Greek, pop quizzes always throw me off, so now Annabeth is tutoring me. Which is a good thing because I get to go to her house every other day of the week. It'd work out great, since I could now ask her to homecoming in private, without anyone knowing and completely making a fool of myself. It's a little strange that we've been best friends for almost two years now, but neither one of us has been to the other's house. That would all change now, it could be some bonding time as well as tutoring James time.

"Hey, James," Annabeth said, walking up from behind me. "Ready to go do some work?"

"Yeah. Can I ride with you? I took the bus here this morning." In fact, I took the bus on purpose so she could drive me. Annabeth only lived like two streets down so it wasn't a long walk back to my house.

"Sure. I think I parked over there," she replied, leading me out of the school and into the jam packed parking lot. Typical Friday afternoon. Annabeth took out her car keys and clicked the lock button a couple of times to get it to honk, and sure enough a few cars in front of us was a silver Chevy Malibu. It looked pretty new, still shiny and spotless. The inside was just as pristine with that nice, leather, new car scent. She tossed her backpack into the back seat and placed her keys inside the cupholder. Dangling on the chain was a tiny coral pendant, matching the one on her beaded necklace from that Greek camp. I counted two keys, a typical silver one and another silver one with green nail polish identifying it. I wonder what it was for. I sat there staring out the window and lost in thought that I didn't even notice we were pulling into a driveway.

"Alright, we're here. Can you pass me my bag?" Annabeth asked while getting out the car. Her hair looked almost golden in the afternoon sunlight. She could've easily passed off as a model with a graceful and athletic physique, plus she stood at around 5'8". "Hurry up! I don't have all day."

"Oh, right. Sorry," I mumbled, silently cursing myself. I reached behind me and picked up her backpack, and heavens above, what did she have in there? Bricks? No surprise though, I saw her flipping though maybe, four or five different volumes everyday. Annabeth walked up to the front door, me, closely behind. For some reason, I was no longer nervous going into her house, I mean, we are best friends. She just pulled out her keys. If her parents were home, then she could've just knocked. That meant it was going to be just the two of us. Strangely, I was kind of happy no one was home, we'd get some alone time and talk about stuff without it being awkward because two adults are across the room. She pushed it open and beckoned for me to go first. Being the gentleman that I am, I insisted on holding the door and let _her_ enter _first_.

Once I stepped inside, I was greeted with a large living room with a white sectional facing the flat screen TV. A glass coffee table sat atop a fluffy white rug with tons of books piled on it. The only things artistic were a few framed blue prints hanging on the simple, white walls. Two side tables were on either side of the sectional with-you guessed it-white lamps. Everything was simple, clean and modern. The ongoing theme seemed to be white and light gray. To the right was an open white kitchen, with an island smack bam in the middle and barstools placed all around it. The stairs were in between the living room and kitchen, with a hallway to the right.

"Let's go up to my room, I focus better there," Annabeth retorted, grabbing my wrist and leading me up the stairs. When she opened the door, the sight that met my eyes was exactly what I had been expecting. A white, twin bed in the left corner of the room, her white desk across from it and in the right corner, sat a simple Ikea chest of drawers. A gray floor length mirror was behind her door. And of course, how could I forget, between her bed and chest of drawers were four bookshelves, packed with an assortment of books and by the looks of it, arranged in the Dewey Decimal System. That was when a sight caught my eye; a boy was laying on her bed! How could I have not noticed him? Who was he? What was he doing here? Did I need to call 911?

"Wise Girl," he nodded his head at Annabeth and went back to fiddling with something. Did he know her? What in the world was going on?

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth acknowledged him by nodding her head back and proceeded to plop her stuff on her wheelie chair. Something must've gone off in her brain, because she did that thing that she always does when something came to her. She froze mid opening backpack and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Then she pivoted around on her heel to face the boy. Oh no, something was wrong. "Seaweed Brain?"

"Wise Girl?" he looked up from whatever he was doing and raised an eyebrow.

"Holy Hera! Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth screamed and jumped into his arms, obviously catching him off guard. "What're you doing here?"

The boy chuckled and hugged her back, standing up with her still in his arms. "Well, I decided to visit you," he shrugged, a trouble-maker grin plastered on his face. "Do you have a problem with that?"

I took a look at him and I have to say, he was quite…"fetching". (Wasn't that what girls say? I don't know, you tell me). Messy raven black hair sticking up in all directions, a mediterranean complexion and my god, his eyes. They were a dazzling sea-green. He had that mischievous look, the type that's constantly getting into trouble. He was a bit taller than Annabeth, so I estimated 6'0" even. The guy was lean and definitely in shape, but not "body builder muscular". Also definitely the type to have a girlfriend, so I wasn't really worried.

"Absolutely not!" she laughed and turned around to face me. "James, this is my friend-"

He gasped and took a step back, looking at her in shock. "_Friend_? Alright then, if that's the way you want it-"

"_Best_ friend." Annabeth replied, shooting him a dirty look and rolling her eyes. "My _best _friend-"

**A/N Don't think you can get away. Hehe :). If you read the important notice, ignore this. If you didn't read the important notice, here it is again. I changed the story to where Annabeth isn't dating Percy! **

"That's better," he smiled.

She scowled, clearly annoyed. "Would you _stop _interrupting me? I'm trying to-"

"Sorry, I-"

"Shut up."

"I'm just-"

"Shut. Up."

"Alright, gods I-"

"_Shut_. Up."

"But-"

"Seaweed Brain. Shut. Up."

"Ok, can I ju-"

"No."

"Ok."

Annabeth looked back at me smiling sweetly. "As I was saying, this _idiot_ over here is-"

"I'm-" he tried saying. She responded by elbowing the poor guy in the ribs.

"He's my best friend. Name's-" Annabeth said, acting as if nothing just happened.

"Percy Jackson," he grinned.

Annabeth slowly turned around to face him, steam practically pouring out of her ears. "PERCY!"

**A/N How'd I do? Tell me in a review! (It rhymes). :) Love you guys to death, but just please remember to read the important notices! Don't mean to be annoying, but I just don't want you to get confused and get angry at me. :(**

**Lots of love,**

**V.S Bean**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Helloooo! This chapter was a bit rushed, I tried to make it longer but it was pretty difficult. I also tried not to make it seem as though James hates Percy. I mean, he's a bit jealous but he does want to be friends. Like I said, this chapter is not completely up to par, but it'll do. I think I need to just slow down the story. I _know _I need to slow down the story. Well, enjoy! :)**

_**James**_

Percy Jackson. That was a cool name. It sounded like he came right out of a movie. One of those action/adventure movies where the main character fights bad guys and ends up saving the day after blowing up something.

"Wise Girl, chill out! I'll do the dishes," Percy Jackson said with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

Annabeth looked up at the ceiling, contemplating the idea and stared back at him, her eyebrow raised. "And you'll cook dinner?"

"And I'll cook dinner."

She waved Percy out the door and instead of looking furious, she was smirking and shaking her head. I was still very confused, who exactly was this guy? I'd never seen him at school and I don't recall her mentioning she had another best friend. Hold the phone. Another best friend. I thought _I _was her best friend. I _am _her best friend. I've known her since Freshman year and we're Sophomores now.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I asked, moving closer to her while she laid out some papers on her desk.

"Mhm?" she replied, now examining her bookshelves, most likely finding a book on Greek mythology.

"So, who is Percy? Is he your _second_ best friend? You've never mentioned him before," I said, twisting my fingers because this was getting really awkward.

She let out a laugh and continued to scan the next bookshelf. "Oh, no. He's my _best _friend. You're my best friend too, but I've known Percy since we were twelve and we've been through so many…" she paused to think about it for a moment, "_exciting _adventures together. You're the runner-up! Don't feel sad, you're pretty awesome too. Number two! Well, actually now that I think of it..."

"But I've never seen him at school."

"That's because we go to _camp_ together."

"Oh." I have to admit, that stung. He obviously was her best friend because if she allowed him to go to camp with her, he definitely means a lot more to her than me. It was hard finding out your best friend actually has another best friend. That wasn't going to stop me from dating her, no it wasn't. Major change of plans, I was asking her out today. In front of Percy. He'll know how I feel now…

;;;

"It's not that hard. Hestia gave up her spot to Mr. D," Annabeth sighed, flopping onto her bed.

"Mr. D?" I asked. I didn't remember someone in Greek Mythology called "Mr. D".

Annabeth blushed a little and sat up. "Dionysus. Um…Percy and I came up with that nickname because…uh. He couldn't pronounce his full name. Yeah."

"Ok then." Again with Percy! It's just Percy this, Percy that. Percy knows a lot about Medusa, Percy has a Minotaur souvenir. I needed to do something ASAP. It's not like I hated him or whatever, I just needed to put him in second place for once. We would still be friends. I mean, I really _wanted_ to be his friend.

"James! Stop zoning out," Annabeth chided, shutting her book and walking over to me. "We'll meet up tomorrow because we barely got any work done today."

"Sounds good." I quickly packed up my stuff and dashed downstairs to find Percy putting something in the oven. "Are you making pizza?"

"No. Blue cookies," he responded happily, taking off the oven mitts and brushing some white stuff off his jeans. He frowned, "Might be a bit flour-y but I'm not my mom."

"Dessert for dinner?"

"Yep."

"I gotta ask you something, Percy." Annabeth was still in her room by the looks of it, so this was it. I had to find out if Percy _also_ liked her.

"Shoot."

"Do you have a crush on Annabeth?" His cheeks turned beet red and he looked away quickly. This was obviously uncomfortable for him. He had a crush on her. I knew it.

"No. We're just friends."

"Alright then, because I'm asking her out tonight," I said, feeling extremely triumphant.

"You-you're asking her out?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Ok." I could see the look of heartbreak and disappointment on his face that he was trying so hard to hide. But if he didn't admit that he liked her, I had to make a move. Right at the moment I was about to call Annabeth, she came down the stairs, and peeked into the kitchen to see what was up. When she saw all the baking materials on the countertop, she did not look very impressed.

"Percy, blue cookies? Seriously?" she rolled her eyes and looked inside the oven.

"What? I was thinking of making pizza, but you didn't have anything. All that's in there's just salad-y stuff," he whined, hugging Annabeth from behind. He earned another eye-roll.

"_Salad-y_? I'm not even going to go there. Get off me before I smack you upside the head," she mumbled. They were so comfortable around each other, constantly bickering, but that comes with a friendship. We never really bickered. Sure she teased me, but it was a lot more serious than this light hearted stuff she was doing with Percy. I couldn't resent him. I wouldn't allow myself to. He didn't hate me for asking out his crush.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I inquired rubbing my forearm. My palms were sweaty and my heart was doing laps around the room. This was the moment of truth. "Um. Would you like to go to homecoming with me?"

"Sure," she replied casually, shrugging off Percy. "Who else is coming with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean "what do you mean"?" she gave me a quizzical look. Percy walked out the room staring at his feet. I felt bad for him.

"I mean, would you like to go as my date?"

**A/N How'd I do? Tell me in a review! (It rhymes!) If you're wondering, I love that sorta stuff. Rhymes and puns. I've got some pretty good ones... My best friend hates me when I tell her one but I know she finds them punny. I'm like Percy and Leo when it comes to joke making, sarcasm and puns. :) **

**Love you guys!**

**V.S Bean **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guysss. I made this one, I think 400 words longer than the last 3? Yeah, something like that. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Annabeth **_

He asked me out. On a date. My best friend just asked me out. Scratch that. Being completely honest here, he's probably last place on my best friend list. Percy and Thalia are my number ones without a doubt. Back to the story, I had no idea what to say. I didn't have a crush on him and there was no way I'd go out with him. James was the complete opposite of Percy, personality wise and appearance wise. He had perfectly cut blonde hair that was always combed and he had coffee brown eyes. Probably an inch taller than me and not as lean as Percy. Of course, he was _not _"bad-looking" because I've seen plenty of girls staring at him at school. When it came to his personality, he was not much of a jokester like Percy either. Occasionally getting into trouble for losing focus during class but that was the worst it ever got. Percy got into trouble for blowing up gyms and destroying band halls. He was also smart, very much unlike Percy. At the moment, the only class he was failing was Greek mythology. In Percy's case, that would've been the only class he was _passing._

I looked back and forth between Percy and James. "Well, uh. James…how about we go as, you know…friends?"

His face dropped and he stared at his feet, picking at his fingers. "Ok…um, that sounds good I guess."

This was getting more awkward by the second. "See you tomorrow. How about 10?"

"Alright, see you."

As soon as James exited the house and I shut the door, I went up to my room to find Percy. Somehow, he snuck up there whilst we were talking. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I liked him. You know what I mean by that. I couldn't like him, he was my best friend. No way. When it came to relationships, things got a little tense between the two of us ever since that kiss at Mount St. Helens. I don't know why I did it, maybe it was an "in the moment" thing or an impulse. Or maybe it was because I thought I'd never see him again. I think he took it as a best friend kiss and nothing more, because that's just the way his brain works. Someone could've had a crush on him since twelve and he wouldn't have known. That's a fact.

"Seaweed Brain?" I called, knocking on my own door.

"Yeah?" a muffled voice came back. "What is it?"

What kind of a question was that? "Seriously? "What is it?" I'm locked out of my own room, that's what it is."

"Oh, sorry." Footsteps padded across the floor and I could hear him fumbling with the doorknob. I hoped this wasn't about James. The lock clicked and the door opened. "There you go."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just came up here to read and chill."

"Seaweed Brain, you don't _read_," I laughed, "and you don't "just" come up to my room, lock the door and _pretend_ you're reading. Even I thought you could come up with better excuses than that."

He groaned and put the textbook back on my bookshelf. "You caught me."

"Of course I caught you. I'm not stupid. That's your job. Daughter of Athena here." That seemed to lighten the mood a bit.

This wasn't like Percy. It was his job to lighten the mood and tell all the jokes. This definitely wasn't him. I heard the conversation James and him had, and he said we're just friends. If we were just friends, he wouldn't be all upset about someone asking me out. Right? It was like a smack to the face, hearing your long-time crush say that you're "just friends". It wasn't like he hadn't said it before. We'd _both_ said that we're "just friends", but for some reason, hearing it this time was different than the rest. When James asked me, I could see the look of disappointment, anger and hurt in his eyes. The anger quickly faded away. Percy could be a bit…impulsive at times, so I was just glad he didn't pull out Riptide. When it came to hugs and those sort of things, it was a bit awkward. If we were just goofing around, not so much. Percy was not so good at reading emotions, love and crushes. He'd always been the bullied kid at school, so he wasn't used to people liking him. In general, Percy was an ungraceful person. I'd always expected it to be that would make the first move. Percy would probably end up tripping on a walk in the woods, stop talking and eat strawberries in the strawberry fields and falling off the pier at the canoe lake. The conversation would have to end and it'd be too weird to start up again. He liked to ruin perfect moments like those.

"So, Perce. You're staying the night?" I asked, trying to make some small talk.

"Yeah, if that's ok with your parents." I scowled at that. The family was out of town doing gods knew what. Probably some business trip and they decided to bring Matthew and Bobby.

"They're out of town. Feel free to grab some blankets and pillows. Go make yourself a fort in the living room," I said, finally earning a grin from Percy. Starting to get back to normal. "Movie night? Anything you-"

"Yes!"

"_Don't_ interrupt me again," I snapped.

"Sorry. How about Finding Nemo."

So we ended up going downstairs, him sitting on one side of the couch, me on the other. We spent maybe, twenty minutes trying to find a movie. I lied, he didn't get to choose because he doesn't have a good taste in entertainment. We both knew Hercules was out of the question because I'd spend the whole movie pointing out mistakes and he'd keep laughing at the way they portrayed the gods. A Marvel movie was our go-to. A lot of action and definitely re-watchable. The Avengers it was. If you watched a movie with Percy, he'd commentate every now and then, and you'd end up in fits of laughter. That's why we couldn't ever go to the theaters. Halfway through, I got a little cold, so I pulled a blanket over my knees. Classic Percy, he yanked it off and covered himself instead.

;;

The next morning, I woke up and immediately realized I was still on the sofa and someone's foot was on my arm. Percy's foot was on my arm. I fell asleep, next to my best friend and crush.

"Percy! Get up! There's a monster outside!" I screamed, hoping he'd spring off the couch.

Instead he just rolled over, and muttered: "Tell it to go away. Come back another time. Trying to sleep over here."

Anyone in their right mind would've instantly got up and done _something_ at least. Percy _wasn't_ in his rind mind, (I wasn't sure he even had a mind) so he brushed it right off.

"Percy. Kelli's back!" I tried again.

"You sent her to Tartarus."

"She's back."

"Ha-ha. She's *back*. You stabbed her in the _back._ I'm pretty funny."

"No, you're not."

Percy finally decided to sit up and kicked the blanket off. "We fell asleep here." He stretched and yawned. His hair was even more disheveled than it normally was, but no matter how tired he was, his eyes always kept that full of energy look.

"Percy?" I said. I had to ask him if he was bothered about James. I let him know some of my thoughts about Rachel, so he has to share his feelings with me.

"Mm," he mumbled to let me know he was listening as he was rifling through the refrigerator. "What's up?"

"About James yesterday…" His shoulders tensed and he turned around to look at me.

"What about him? He seems like a cool guy," Percy shrugged. Of course he was playing dumb. Or maybe that was just him.

"You know what I'm talking about. Tell me how you feel."

"I feel fine. A bit tired. Some coff-"

"Seaweed Brain…"

"Sorry. I don't know how I feel. I want to be friends with him but at the same time, he asked out my-" he seemed to have realized something, stopped himself and shook his head. "My best friend."

Now I was really starting to feel bad. What _if_ Percy liked me back? If Rachel asked out Percy, I'd probably throttle her. I appreciated Percy not doing the same. Of course, if a demigod asked me out, he'd blow a fuse and whip out Riptide only because they both knew how to fight. He was playing it easy on a mortal.

"Percy…I said no. It's ok."

"I'm going to uh, go shopping. See you later."

That was a complete and utter _lie_. Percy, for one, probably couldn't even find his way out of the neighborhood and, Percy shopping? I'll be on good terms with Hera before that happens. (In other words, never). Nevertheless, I didn't argue and just let him out my room.

;;

It was eleven am. James never showed up for our tutor session. Percy still wasn't back from "shopping". He really was being _quite _emotional. I rejected James. Maybe it was finding out that someone likes me? I've known him for three and a half years and he still hadn't made a move. Maybe I would say yes. Teach him a lesson. Fighting extremely deadly monsters wasn't a problem, but asking out a girl was impossible. Well, I still wasn't sure he had a crush on me, but I was ninety-five percent sure. Why was I thinking so much about this? Percy in particular. I'd been thinking about him everyday. Why? Because…because I guess I was in love with him.

**A/N How'd I do? Tell me in a review! It rhymes! Last few paragraphs might've been a bit confusing. Little explanation: Percy obviously has a crush on Annabeth, but won't tell her. He's a little upset because this guy just asked her out. Annabeth has a hunch that he likes her and wants to teach him a lesson that, if you keep denying it and someone else makes a move, don't turn all emotional. (Now of course, in reality, I do _not _follow what I just said). I hope that makes more sense! I also tried to portray Percy the best I could, but wasn't sure exactly how he'd react in this situation. I basically just wrote how _I _thought he'd handle it. Idk anymore. **

**Love you guys!**

**V.S Bean**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Oh Zeus almighty. This has got to be one of the shortest chapters I've ever written, and you have every right to get angry at me. This story is just getting a little hard to write (harder than I realized), so I think I'll continue this for a few more chapters, then go on to do something different. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I've been reading then and trying to improve this piece. I also reread the snippet from BTOL where Annabeth gets angry over seeing Rachel with Percy. Towards the beginning of the book. He thinks she still likes Luke, and she's obviously pretty upset over Rachel. So yeah, there's a bit of a plot twist in this chapter I guess, Annabeth acts more like the way she does in the books. Sorry if the last chapter was OOC! Ugh, I hope I portrayed them better! **

_**Annabeth**_

It was three in the afternoon and Percy finally got back from his little adventure. No text or call from James. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was in love with Percy. Not James. If I said yes to him, it would feel wrong. I didn't want to go to homecoming with James. Then again, I probably wouldn't be able to go with Percy because he'd be back in New York. He'd also most likely be going with _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_. I despised that girl. That's when my senses woke up and my brain defrosted. I wasn't saying yes to James, and Percy was getting the Annabeth treatment. I _wasn't_ feeling bad for him, and I wasn't teaching him a lesson by doing something _I_ didn't want to do. I wasn't losing something for his benefit.

"I'm back, Wise Girl!" Percy shouted, coming up the stairs to my room. "Can you let me in?"

"No." I wasn't putting up with him. Anger sparked in my chest and I wasn't going to extinguish it. He wasn't getting the best of my emotions. No, I wouldn't allow it.

"C'mon now. Please?"

"No." I heard him sigh and walk back down the stairs to watch TV on the sofa. He was _not_ going to go all cry baby on me without an explanation, then tell an unbelievable lie and walk out on me. Absolutely not. Even after I gave him that stupid kiss, could he not comprehend that I liked him? I made a move, and he practically just went _Oh, my best friend gave me a kiss. That doesn't mean anything at all. _Like, _duh_, of course I was rejecting James. He should be more angry at James, not me. Like I said, I would've throttled Rachel had she asked Percy out.I _might've_ perhaps gotten a little ticked off at Percy for not noticing her feelings sooner, but that was it! He could be such a thick-headed idiot sometimes. Didn't I make it clear that I liked him? What else did he need to get a hint? This is what I meant when I said that you could be totally blatant and he _still_ would think nothing of it. It was quite obvious that Rachel had fancied him. I told him she was kind of cute, but of course, he just said he didn't think about that. He was driving me insane.

_**Percy**_

What was going _on_ with that girl? One minute she's fine and the next, she's spitting acid. She did the _same_ thing when she saw me with Rachel. I mean, this _guy_ just asked her out! I guess I overreacted a little, but when someone asks your crush out, you get a little upset. I still had this feeling that she liked Luke, but then again, she kissed me. Girls are too difficult. You can't read them. I wasn't sure if she liked me or not. I thought she liked Luke, but then she got defensive when I was with Rachel. She got really touchy when it came to him, but then she kissed me. Maybe she couldn't get over the fact that the nice guy that saved her and took her in as a child, turned into some evil maniac. I'd never be able to figure what goes on in her head. Daughters of Athena were the most complicated beings on earth. Sometimes she was passive aggressive, sometimes she was an angry rhinoceros. What to do now? I guess she just needed to be left alone. Personally, I didn't like being within ten feet of an angry girl. I had to share a cab with one once. Never again. I had to apologize to her, but if I tried to go upstairs, she'd tell me to go away, and if I didn't, she'd probably just get angrier. Ugh, girls.

**A/N How'd I do? Tell me in a review! I reread this chapter around a thousand times, so I hope this is better! :)))**

**Lots of love,**

**V.S Bean**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Helloooo! Well, I think I'm going to take a little break from this story. I've got a ton of other ideas that I really want to continue, and this one is just getting harder to write by the chapter. When I restart this, there will be a chapter in James' POV. I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

_**Annabeth **_

I couldn't be in love with Percy Jackson. I just _couldn't_. He was my best friend, just the scrawny twelve year old boy who drooled (_drools_) in his sleep. Percy was in love with Rachel, and I was in love with…no one. Yes, that's right. I am _not _in love.

After waiting in my room for a while, I finally decided to go downstairs and watch some TV. Now, did I care Percy was there? No. He was sprawled on the sofa, his feet propped up on the armrest and his head jerked sideways in a pretty awkward position. Now, because I didn't want to put up with him complaining about his neck and back aching, I walked over and put a pillow under him. Thank the gods he was a heavy sleeper. Turning around, I reached for the controller and I switched off Disney Channel, turning on National Geographic in it's place. I was quite sure I'd left it on CNN.

"Worried about me, Wise Girl?" he asked. I faced him, and a he had a sneaky grin plastered on his face. Gods, the smile that once irritated me, was now en…still irritating.

"No. Didn't want to listen to you fuss about a crick in your neck." I flopped onto the other side of the couch, tugging the blanket off his shoulders. A blush crept to his cheeks as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"How nice of you. So, you're feeling better?" Percy asked, looking _very_ nervous. He should've been. What kind of a question was that?

"What do you mean?" I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes. "Speak your next words carefully, Seaweed Brain."

"Just thought you seemed a bit…sickly. Hey, let's go grab some Starbucks," he said, slowly standing up. He wanted to grab _Starbucks. _And he was being serious.

"Oh, yeah. _That's_ the way to fix every problem involving girls. Real smooth."

"Sorry. We can stay here and watch an _exciting_ documentary on wild zebras."

For some reason or another, that comment got me really worked up. I was _not_ in the mood for Percy's sarcasm. I also was _not _in the mood for Starbucks.

"That sounds great. If you don't want to watch it, then you can go Iris Message Miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Here's a drachma. She'd probably like to go out for coffee when you get back to New York."

"Maybe I will!"

"Alright then, more room on the sofa for me! Off you go." He snatched the golden coin out of the palm of my hand and bounded up the stairs. I might've sounded pretty tough, but inside, I was a little disappointed he actually took up my offer. Maybe he didn't like me. Maybe he liked Rachel. I mean, she was very pretty and she was probably a lot more fun than me. She had green eyes, I had boring old gray. She was creative, she was an artist, and she was a lot more exciting than I was. I've had tons of people tell me I'm boring, all I do is read and study. Rachel was bright and bubbly, she was almost normal. Percy could lead a normal life with her, live in the mortal world, have the "high school experience". They could laugh together, make lots of friends, go to prom and just live life. If I was with him, it'd be constant danger with no freedom at all. Obviously he preferred her.

_**Percy**_

She actually thought that I was going to Iris Message Rachel. Gods that girl could be hilarious. Actually, she hadn't contacted me in a while and I wasn't too good at making moves. I walked into Annabeth's room and sat myself in her desk chair. She had blueprints spread across the table and pictures lining the wall behind. Three large sketchbooks were stacked in a corner. It was basically organized chaos, if that makes any sense. I scanned the photos blue-tacked to the wall and realized that none of them were of her family. They were all from camp. Now, they were just photos of her with our friends, nothing out of the ordinary that mortals like James could notice. Speaking of him, I still couldn't quite understand why Annabeth was so angry. Was she upset with me for overreacting, or was she upset with James for asking her out? I'll never understand her.

"Percy! Get down here!" she called. So she wasn't mad anymore?

"Flying in." I stumbled down the stairs and landed on Annabeth. She gave me a disapproving look and pushed me aside.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked, stretching.

"Anything. Why do you care?" I smirked and leaned away.

"I don't want you grumbling."

"That's a lame excuse. You used it last time."

She glared at me with her gray eyes. At first I found it intimidating, but now it was just funny. I was immune to the "Annabeth stare". Kind of.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Blue pizza."

"No such thing."

"That's dumb."

"Like you."

"Hey!"

I guessed we were back to normal? Probably not. Annabeth strolled into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Being a son of Poseidon, I have the ability to work with water. Also, being the idiot that I am, I outstretched my hand and willedAthe liquid to shoot up into her face. Bad idea.

"Percy!" she shrieked, slowly turning to look at me. _Really _bad idea. "Oh, you're getting it!"

**A/N How'd I do? Tell me in a review! This was a pretty tough one to write, so sorry if it's a bit repetitive. Love you guys! :)**

**V.S Bean**


End file.
